Dilithium
by AnnieThelen
Summary: Revised version if you read other please read this and compare also looking for suggestion of 3 main chars for next fic. Please R/R Chakotay POV C/7
1. Default Chapter

As we walked through the dimly lit corridors, Seven of Nine continued to try and get out of going.  
  
"Seven, some of these excuses sound like something from Tom Paris" I told her which made her pause. "Some of them are from Tom Paris aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but that is irrelevant" she would say "This is an inefficient use of time. There is work to be done" but she wasn't going to get off that easy.  
  
"Seven you will be able to mingle with the crew more" she gave me one of those famous stares before continuing to argue.  
  
"I believe I 'mingle' with the crew just fine during work"  
  
"Well, you are still coming." I told her holding her hand and pulling her along.  
  
"Commander…"  
  
"Seven we aren't on the bridge its Chakotay"  
  
"Fine, Chakotay I do not see the point of…" but she was cut off by the swish of the mess hall doors opening to reveal a lavishly decorated room full of Senior officers off duty. We were having a small party while the graveyard shift was on duty. Everyone was happy to be out of their uniforms B'Elanna Torres was wearing a long black dress and Kathryn Janeway wore a red one. All the guys were in suits Tom Paris had been researching the early 21st century of earth with Naomi Wildman, when he came across his pinstriped outfit. When he saw us he looked over and yelled across the room  
  
"I guess none of my excuses worked! Sorry Sev" then returned to his conversation with B'Elanna. Seven and I were the last two senior officers to enter the mess hall. I was also in a suit and Seven was wearing a long, flowing royal blue dress that looked great on her.  
  
She of coarse disagreed and didn't see why everyone was so dressed up just to see each other. We walked around the room together, hand in hand, talking to our crewmates. I had been able to convince her to come to the party, but trying to her to dance was a whole other story. I once walked into the holodeck where she was dancing she stopped when she saw me, later that week the program had been deleted.  
  
Seven and I walked out together and down to cargo bay 2.  
  
"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" he asked Seven  
  
"It was…entertaining" she replied with the hint of a smile. In front of the cargo bay I gave her a small kiss, smiled and walked away. I knew that Seven remained outside the cargo bay the doors staying open and watched as I walked away. If the computer could make comments it would probably ask her if she was ever going to enter. Soon disappearing from view I heard the doors slide close as she walked into the cargo bay to begin her regeneration cycle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"Surveying the planet now Captain" Ensign Harry Kim said as Seven stepped onto the bridge and headed over to a science console. There was a short beep from the computer. Seven looked up at the planet on the view screen and I looked towards Ensign Kim.  
  
"Captain, Dilithium has been detected" Captain Janeway let out the breath she had been holding with a smile.  
  
"Good then lets go dig it up." She turned giving me a nod I returned it.  
  
"Seven, Tom you're with me" and the three of us headed down to the transporter room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Down in the transporter room Seven, Tom and I had met two other crewman Ensign Ritter and Ensign Wildman preparing to beam down to the planet with us. We had borrowed some laser scalpels from the doctor after learning we would have to cut the dilithium into small blocks. The planet was windy and very dusty with no life anywhere.  
  
"We should split up." Tom suggested. We all agreed and if we found anything or got into trouble they would contact us. We took out our tricorders and began to scan. After a few minutes Seven found something; she bent down to check and sure enough it was what we were looking for, peering up at Tom and me  
  
"It's dilithium that we can use," she said as Tom whistled at the amount.  
  
I contacted ensigns Ritter and Wildman and they headed back, Seven removed the scalpel from her pouch and slowly started taking away pieces of dilithium, Tom and Wildman started to pack it into containers, when all of a sudden BOOM! Seven of Nine had flown back and hit the ground about ten feet away. She wasn't moving…  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Dilithium Part 2

Note: Story POV is Chakotay, takes place if Voyager never got back to Earth  
  
  
  
I received the aftershock from the explosion and stumbled but soon recovered and ran to Seven's side. Holding her close. I tapped my com badge with one hand  
  
"Medical emergency two to beam directly to sick bay!" I said as the beam caught us it seemed like forever until I saw the neutral walls of sickbay. The EMH was standing ready as I laid Seven's limp body on the biobed.  
  
"What happened?" The hologram asked as it went to work on the former Borg. So I told the story of the mission and the explosion worrying about Seven the whole time. The doors to sickbay swished open and Captain Janeway walked in  
  
"What the hell happened down there?!" she demanded and I told her the story with occasionally looking at the EMH working on Seven. Behind the stare of the Captain's I could tell she was also worried about Seven. The Doctor soon finished and ushered me to a biobed  
  
"Doctor I am fine. It is Seven that needs your help"  
  
"There is nothing more that I can do until we find out what caused the explosion," he replied as Janeway left to get a crew down to the planet. I continued to question the doctor about Seven but he would not listen and soon went back to work, I moved over to Seven and sat at the biobed beside her. How could I have let this happen, just hours before she had been with me at a party now she lay in sickbay unconscious the color slowly draining from her face. Taking her hand I held it tight trying to reassure her that everything will be fine. Even though she probably couldn't hear me I felt like I had to reassure her but maybe it was actually for me? Not her was I trying to reassure myself that the love of my life would live? We had been a so-called couple for almost three years now. Why did this have to happen now, if something happened to her I would never live it down.  
  
The doors of sickbay opened once more this time it was Tom Paris in his hands he held a blanket, I recognized it as the one that Seven had received when we were both stuck down on that planet. He laid it by Seven and turned to me.  
  
"The Captain said that you can stay with her as long as you need" I knew that he didn't know Seven as well as I did but she like many others were a part of our family here on Voyager and he was apart of hers.  
  
"I will contact you if her status changes" I told him.  
  
"Thanks, I need to go now I'm leading a team down to the planet." And with that he turned around and left sickbay. I looked down at the blanket my fingers tracing over the design it was from the first time that we really had spent anytime together and in some way became friends. That was how it had all started; I draped the blanket over her and sat there,  
  
  
  
Days passed and Seven's status had not changed a lot she was slowly getting better and the search on the planet below was not going anywhere. I took to pacing back and forth next to Seven; it annoyed the doctor. I did it anyway Looking down at Seven her usually cherry blossom lips now pale almost white.  
  
The doctor came over with a hypospray….  
  
To be continued 


	3. Finishing Dilithium

Chakotay POV looking for suggestions of chars in next fic. 3 of them preferably from Voyager  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"I am waking Seven, she is stable and will need to eat something." He replied as I  
  
sat back down by Seven. If she was going to be awakened I was going to be right beside, who would want to wake up and see the doctor? The hiss of the hypospray went and I looked down at Seven as she slowly began to open her usually bright blue eyes. I could see that whatever was happening to her was really taking an affect; she looked up at me and smiled slightly.  
  
"Good morning Seven" I said  
  
"Technically it is not morning"  
  
"Technically it doesn't really matter" I replied  
  
I guess that Captain Janeway and Tom Paris had heard that Seven was awake and came down a few minutes later. Tom had a chocolate sundae with chocolate syrup and chocolate chips in hand, the doctor protested.  
  
"Seven does not need that kind of food, she needs healthy things such as vegetables."  
  
"Come on Doc, she's been a vegetable for the last few days, no offense Seven, she needs some chocolate"  
  
"Have it your way but don't come running to me when she is on a sugar high" he said stiffly and walked into his office.  
  
Janeway looked to Seven,  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"I feel perfectly fine, may I am going to go back to work now."  
  
"Oh no you are not Seven!" the doctor yelled from his office,  
  
"Seven we all will have to agree with that," Janeway added as Seven gave them on of those looks. Janeway's com badge beeped and she had to go down to the transporter room, the away team had found out that the explosion was caused by some old technology that had some form of a disease in it that when it came in touch with Seven's borg technology caused it to explode and release the virus.  
  
They had retrieved a sample of the virus and the doctor soon figured out an antidote that saved Seven.  
  
The End  
  
Ok so it wasn't the greatest ending in the world?! Sue me! 


End file.
